Monophobia
by TheTurquoiseBookworm
Summary: He had wanted to tell them Harry was alive, he really did, but it was for the boy's own saftey. Under his mothers protection, he was safer than anywhere else. Dumbledore sighed. Aw, well. At least, they will meet again in ten years. It was for the best, even if Dumbledore himself didn't like it. It was all for the best. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE. INSPIRED BY What If? BY krazy little aus
1. Meet Freak

**Full Summery:  
**

**_What if, on the night of Halloween, James survived? But what if, he had been knocked unconscious and didn't wake up until Harry was gone? What if Sirius was a little late, and missed Hagrid? And what if Dumbledore, only wanting to protect Harry, had told James, Sirius and Remus that Harry had perished with his mother? But now, Harry Potter has returned to the Wizarding World. How will his first year go, with his father, godfather, and honorary uncle breathing down his neck? Will he, Ron and Hermione still have to save the Sorcerer's Stone? And what if the trio had powers even Dumbledore didn't know existed? Well, if you like James/Sirius/Remus and Harry Bonding, slightly overprotective Marauder Guardians, Golden Trio Friendship, Rebellious Trio, Powerful Trio, a little, tiny bit of Dark Trio, Verbally Abusive Dursleys and canon pairings, your welcome to stay as long as you like._**

* * *

_Book One:_

Monophobia

_Prolouge_

His head pounded against his skull, his arms and legs felt stiff and soar. He didn't want to open his eyes. He just wanted to fall back into blissful, painless sleep.

But James Potter was a stubborn man. Slowly, he pried his hazel eyes open and was met by blurs.

After a moment, he realized he didn't have his glasses on. James, very slowly, began moving his soar arms around, looking for them. He found them lying besides his head, one of the lenses cracked, and put them on.

He was in his house. But at the same time, it _wasn't _his house. It was unreconisable. The floor, walls and ceiling were charred and blackened, things lie shattered everywhere, the stairscase was half destroyed.

And then it all came rushing back.

With a wirl of panic, he scrambled to his feet (with much difficulty, I may add) and ran up the stairs shouting, "Lily!"

James burst into the nursery. It was the worst. Half the roof was gone. And there, flaming red hair covering her face, was Lily.

He just stood there. He just stood there and stared, his brain not registering what he was seeing. And then, very slowly, he stumbled into the room and dropped to his knee's by Lily's head, trembling from head to toe, tears shamlessly rolling down his cheeks.

James gathered his wife up in his arms, and sobbed his heart out.

_"No... I will not kill you." _Voldemorts voice rang in his ears, and he could just see the the cruel, evil smirk behind his closed eyelids, _"I want you to _suffer_. No, no... I will keep you alive, and you will grieve over your dead wife and son until you break. _Stupefy!_"_

He didn't know how long he sat there, crying. But suddenly, there was a pounding of feet and a paniced, desperate shout, "Prongs! James, where are you?!"

Sirius came bounding up the stairs, his blue eyes wide and frantic, but he stopped in the doorway, staring at the seane before him.

"James." he breathed, before falling to his knees next to his brother in all but blood and pulled him into a hug, where he began to cry into his shoulder, still clunging to Lily's cold body.

Tears poured down Sirius's own cheeks, though his were silent.

"W-Why?" James said, his voice hoarse with sobs, "W-Why w-would P-P-Peter do this?"

Sirius shook his head, rubbing circles onto his friends back. He wondered the same thing. And Sirius knew that Peter, his ex-friend, was gonna pay. One way or another, that _rat _was going to pay for the life of bueatiful, talented Lily, and his sweet, fantastic godson, Harry.

Harry.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius said, his breath catching in his throat. No, not Harry. Anything but Harry.

James gave a strangled gasp, pulled away from Sirius, gentley set Lily's body down, and began searching through the rubble, looking for his son.

Sirius joined in too, the two men searching every corner, crook and place in the house. But their efforts were fruitless.

"Come on, James." Sirius said, after half an hour of searching. "Let's get you to Hogwarts."

But James shook his head, tearing through another pile of rubble, his hands bleeding, but he ignored.

Sirius sighed, looked around, before grabbing a piece of wood. "_Portus_." he muttered. And right when he was about to force it into James's hand, he spotted a toy stag, lying descarded in Harry's ruined crib. Sirius grabbed it, then James's arm, before forcing the portkey into his hand.

There was the familiar jerk behind their navels and they were speeding away in a whirl of color and sound.

* * *

Dumbledore sat back in his seat with a sigh, rubbing his temples.

James and Sirius had gone to the Hospital Wing for the night, tired, sore, and grieving. He had wanted to tell them Harry was alive, he really did, but it was for the boy's own saftey. Under his mothers protection, he was safer than anywhere else.

Dumbledore sighed. Aw, well. At least, they will meet again in ten years.

It was for the best, even if Dumbledore himself didn't like it.

It was all for the best.

* * *

_Chapter One:  
_

_Meet Freak_

_Monophobia- Fear of solitude or being alone._

He sighed, closing the book with a muffled _snap_. He slid the book under his cot and began staring at the roof of his cupboard, watching a spider walking across the wall.

His name was Freak. Or Boy. At least, that's what his relatives called him. He gussed that his first name was Freak, like how his cousins first name was Dudley, and his surname was Boy, like how Dudley's surname was Dursley.

Soon, he expected, he was going to be forced out by his Aunts shirll voice, demanding him to make Dudley's breakfast. But he would much rather have stayed here. At least then, he wouldn't have to face his relatives insults and taunts.

And sure enough, he heard footsteps making their way down the stairs, showering him in a cloud of dust, and stopping outside his cupboard.

Aunt Petunia knocked loudly on the door and screeched, "Up! Get up! I want you to look after the bacon! I want everything to be perfect for Dudleys birthday!"

He groaned.

"What did you say?" his Aunt snapped.

"Nothing, nothing." He said, getting out of bed.

Dudley's birthday. How could he forget?

* * *

The incident with the snake had cost_ Freak_ his longest punishment ever.

He had been locked in his cupboard far into the summer holidays, with barely any food.

But the worse was still to come.

* * *

Letter after letter. All in green ink. All adressed to a mysterious boy named Harry Potter.

And, strangley, thought _Freak_ as he sat in his cupboard that night, it was adressed to _his _cupboard under the stairs.

But his name was Freak. So, who on earth was Harry Potter?

* * *

The giant kept calling him Harry.

Why? He didn't know.

He didn't try to correct the kind giant.

He had learned not to do so long ago.

But he knew that he was going to have to tell him he was not Harry Potter. And that he was just Freak the Freak. The Freaky Boy.

But as he snuggled onto the couch, under the giants giant coat, he had know idea that the Headmaster of the school Hagrid, the giant, had been telling him about, was getting hexed by a very, _very_ angry stag, dog and wolf.

* * *

**Inspired by _What If? _by _krazi little aus._**

**_EDITED! _Though not a lot.  
**


	2. The Journey on the Hogwarts Express

_Book One:_

Monophobia

_Chapter Two:_

_The Journey on the Hogwarts Express_

James was both laughing, crying and punching the wall.

They had been chasing Dumbledore all around the school for half an hour, trying to get him sent to the Hospital Wing.

But now, James had seemed to have finally broke.

As his fist hit the stones outside the headmaster's office, James felt some of his anger towards the headmaster disappear. The meeting he'd just been to stirred emotions that had long since been buried with his wife and son. His Son. James hit his head against the wall, his hand pressing into the stonework as though he could simply merge with the very foundations of the school - His little baby boy was alive and all he could do was grieve once more for the lost chance of watching his child grow up.

"Alive, Prongs," A voice next to him whispered, and James jumped, having forgotten that Sirius and Remus were even at the very same meeting.

"Little Prongslet." Sirius repeated, tear stains lineing his face and James watched as he furiously scrubbed at them with his hands.

Remus let out a small hiccup, as though he had gone to laugh but found himself sobbing instead. "Imagine all the things we'll have to teach him."

"Dumbledore wont know what hit him," Sirius agreed, his voice rough.

James stared at the two of them, before stuffing his hands into his pockets, though he did turn from the wall, and stood straighter than he had for ten years. "Good. The old fart deserves it."

He moved away from the wall, but stopped. James spun around and punched at the wall as if it was Dumbledore. How _dare _he send his son, his little, precious baby boy, to those- those _beasts_! Dumbledore knew they despised magic- blood protection or no!

"Prongs," Remus said, whipping tears off his cheeks, "Stop punching the wall, you'll break your hand."

But James wasn't listening, "I'll kill him!" he shouted, his voice echoing across the empty corridors, "I'm gonna kill Dumbledore!"

"Me too!" Sirius shouted gleefully. He had apparently given up on whipping away the tear stains that still shone on his cheeks, "My godsons alive! He's bloody alive! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Your going to kill Harry?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows at his old friend, though there was a spark in his eye that hadn't been there since he first met baby Harry, in St. Mungos, just a few hours old.

"What- No! I meant Dumbledore!" Sirius said, as James turned his blood shot eyes onto his 'best mate', glaring, his fists clenched.

"How about we get Harry a present?" Remus said, as James opened his mouth, still glaring at Sirius.

At this, James and Sirius both snapped their heads towards Remus. "That's brilliant!" James said, whipping the remaining tears from his face, all anger (temeprarily) forgotten.

"And we've still got his old stag!" Sirius said, nearly bouncing up and down on the spot, "He loved that thing!"

"Okay, how about we each buy him something?" Remus suggested, smiling at his two friends.

James and Sirius both nodded franticly, grinning like maniacs, before grabing him and they ran to the nearest fireplace to floo to Diagon Alley.

* * *

He was heaving his trunk up the steps, but kept dropping it onto his toes. _Freak _winced, as the heavy case once again landed on his already throbing toes. He picked up the handle and began trying to haul it up the steps again.

One of the two identical red-haired boys came up to him, "Need help?"

He blushed slightly and nodded. "Hey, George!" the twin yelled, "Come help me with this!"

The boys twin, George, walked over. They each grabbed an end of his heavy trunk and helpt him haul it into the train and into an empty compartment. "Thanks." He mumbled quietly, whipping his hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" one asked, pointing to his forehead.

"Oh, um, a scar." He mumbled, a blush creeping up his neck.

"Are you- ?" "No- he can't-"

"Are you Harry Potter?" they said at the same time.

_Freak_ fidgited. No, he wasn't. Why did everyone keep calling him Harry Potter? First the letters, then Hagrid and now these two boys. Slowly, uncertainly, _Freak_ nodded.

The twins gaped at him.

"Um, I'm Fred. This is George." said one twin, still gapping at him.

_Freak_ nodded, still looking at his feet. They were going to hate him. He knew it. Everyone hate's him. At one point, everyone realizes he was really a freak and just leaves, never to return.

"Fred! George!" their mum shouted from outside the train.

The twins snapped out of their trance, said goodbye, and hurried out of the compartment.

_Freak_\- Harry- whatever! sat down on a seat, as Hedwig gave a little hoot, staring at him with soft amber eyes.

A little while later, as the train began to move away from the station, the compartment door opened again and the youngest red-haird boy entered.

"Hey- um- can I sit here?" he asked.

_Freak_ gave a small nod, glancing up at the boy, before everting his emerald eyes to his feet. The boy closed the door behind him and sat down across from him.

"I'm Ron, by the way." he said, "Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."_ Freak_ mumbled, after a second of hesitation.

"Are you really?" Ron asked, leaning forward eagerly, his large hands on aether side of him.

_'No.' _thought _Freak. _But he nodded anyway.

"I thought Fred and George were playing some sort of joke," Ron said, grinning, leaning back into his seat, "They do that a lot."

_Freak_ gave him a small smile, before looking back down at his feet, his hands clasped in his lap.

After a while, Ron was able to get_ Freak_/Harry into a conversation. Well, really, Ron was explaining Quidditch. When the Trolly came round, Harry bought a bunch of sweets and shared them with Ron, who showed him what they were. Wait- Harry?

After a while, a girl with bushy hair opened the compartment door. "Hello, do you mind if I sit here? My previous compartment's been floded."

Ron and Harry- wait, what?- _Freak _shared a look, before nodding at the girl.

_Freak_ wondered how her compartment got floded, but didn't dare to ask. The girl sat down next to Ron, "Thanks. My name's Hermione Granger. Who are you?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter." _Freak_ mumbled, distantly wondering why he kept saying so.

"Really?" Hermione asked, turning to look at Ha- _Freak_. "I've read all about you."

_Freak _nodded, still looking at his feet. He felt his face going hot.

He saw Ron and Hermione exchange looks out of the corner of his eye, before settling in again.

"Want to try a Bean?" Ron asked, giving the bag a little shake, "Mind, when they say every flavor, they _mean _every flavor."

Hermione looked at the bag for a moment, stuck her hand in and ate a bright red one. She pulled a face, "Ew... I think it's blood."

"Be greatful," Ron said, plucking a blue one in his mouth (which turned out to be blueberry muffins) "George recons he got a bogey flavored one once."

They talked for the rest of the ride, Harry- _Freak_ nodding or shaking his head every now and then.

Hermione was very curious about the Wizard World, just like Harry- _FREAK, _so she thankfully asked his questions for him.

They soon got changed into their school robes and were off the train.

"Firs' years!" Hagrid shouted, "Firs' years over here!"

"Doin' alright there, Harry?" he called as he spotted the three. _Freak_ nodded, giving the giant man a small smile.

Hagrid led them down a path and into boats, which H- _Freak_, Ron and Hermione shared with a boy named Neville Longbottom.

The boats magiclly pulled themselves across the Black Lake, as they saw Hogwarts for the very first time. It was giant. A castle of turrents and towers, its reflection shinning in the Black Lake. It looked simply magnificent, glowing, standing tall and proud, under the star-dotted night sky.

Hagrid led the group of First Years up the stone steps of the castle and towards giant double doors. He pounded on it with his giant fist three times, and it was opened by a strict looking women, black hair tied back in a tight bun.

"The Firs' Years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

McGonagall nodded, "Thank you, Hagrid. You may join the feast."

Hagrid entered through the doors.

McGonagall turned to the First Years and gave a speech about the Four Houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

After a moment, she led them into the Great Hall.

Four tables, one for each house, and a Staff Table. The roof looked like it was open to the night sky, floating candles hovered across the Hall, and there, right in front of the Staff Table, was a wooden stool, with an old, worn hat.

It opened a rip at the bottom, like a mouth, and began to sing.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see._

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black._

_Your top hats sleek and tall._

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all!_

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The Sorting Hat can't see._

_Try me on and I'll tell you_

_Where you ought to be!_

_You might belond in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwelve the brave at heart._

_Their daring, nerve, and chivilry,_

_Set Gryffindor apart!_

_Or yet in wise of Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind._

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind!_

_Or you might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal._

_Those patient Hufflepuff's are true,_

_And unafraid of toil!_

_Or maybe in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends._

_Those cunning folk will go to any means_

_To achieve their ends!_

_So try me on,_

_Don't be afraid_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_Your in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The Hall burst into applause.

The Sorting Hat bowed to each of the four tables, before going still.

"So we have to put on a Hat!" Ron whispered into H-_Freak_ and Hermione's ears, "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

"Well, wearing a hat is much better than that." Hermione said, smiling faintly in amusement.

"When I call your name," said Professor McGonagall, holding a long scroll, as the Hall queitend, "You will sit on the stool and put on the Hat to be sorted."

She took opened the scroll and began.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

* * *

James, Sirius and Remus's eyes scanned the crowd of First Years, looking for a certain boy.

"Do you think he'll still look like James with Lily's eyes?" Sirius whispered. His blue eyes were nervouse, anxious and down right excited.

"Maybe." Remus said, wringing his hands, squinting to try and spot Harry, as the Hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"You think he's alright, don't you?" James asked, his hazel eyes never leaving the group of first years. He actually looked worried.

"Don't worry, Prongs." Remus said, looking at his friend, still wringing his hands, "When McGonagall reaches his name and he doesn't come up, which I really doubt, I'm sure he'll be alright. He would have just fell asleep on the train or something."

James didn't look convinced, but didn't say anything else, just continued searching the crowd of First Years.

"Granger, Hermione!"

* * *

_Freak_ and Ron watched as Hermione eagerly jammed the hat onto her bushy hair and waited.

After a moment, the Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table began to clap loudly, as Hermione happily joined her new house.

H-_Freak_ heard Ron mutter "Yes!"

His stomach dropped. Was that were Ron was going too? The Hat had said Gryffindor was for the brave... he wasn't brave. Not at all. He was certain of it. He wasn't smart, aether. Or cunning. Maybe he'd go to Hufflepuff? He was hard-working... he guessed...

"Potter, Harry!"

The three Marauders immediantly perked up, leaning forward eagerly. Remus stopped wringing his hands, which where frozen in his lap. Sirius was chewing his lip. James seemed to be holding his breath, unblinking, as if afraid if he did, he'd miss him.

_Freak_ hesitated, but walked forward as Ron gave him a little nudge.

Whispers broke out, pointing and peering over heads.

_Freak_ sat on the stool and the Hat was placed on his head, covering the Hall from view.

_Hmmm... difficult, very difficult._

A voice spoke in his ear.

_Corage, Loyalty, Brains, Cunning... but which one outfits the other? Hmmm..._

_Freak_ waited.

_"Freak"? _said the Hat _You __believe yourself to be called "Freak"? Hmmm... "Freak Boy" is what you think you are called? No, no, child... I am very certain you are in fact Harry Potter._

Harr-_FREAK_ mentally shook his head.

_Alright then. Now, let's see... Ah, I know._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor Table burst into applause, and the Weasley Twins began singing "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry-**_FREAK_** sat next to Hermione, not noticing how three men at the Head Table were clapping the loudest and the longest.

* * *

_**EDITED!**_


	3. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Prongslet

_Chapter Three:_

_Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Prongslet  
_

The first-years followed Prefect Percy Weasley out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall, where they found Professor Minerva McGonagall stalking towards them.

"Hello, Professor. Is something wrong?" Percy asked respectably, as the Deputy Headmistress stopped in front of him.

"No, nothings wrong, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said, giving a curt nod, "I'm simply here to take Mr. Potter to see- well, you know."

Percy nodded, understanding in his eyes.

_Freak's_ heart droped like a stone.

McGonagall looked at him, "Come along, Mr. Potter." _Freak_ hesitated, but a soft shuve from Hermione sent him onwards.

Was she going to cane him for pretending to be Harry Potter? Where they going to expel him? He didn't want to go back to the Dursley's... they kill him for sure.

McGonagall led him up a flight of stairs and down a couple corridors, before coming to a painting of a stag, wolf and dog playing in the forest. The stag's coat was black, round circles around it's hazel eyes. The wolf was grey, with warm, amber eyes. And the dog was bear-like, with a thick black fur coat and pale blue eyes. Their eyes... seemed almost human-like.

"I somenly swear I am up to no good." said McGonagall. _Freak_ only had a second to wonder what she was talking about, when the portrait swung open like a door, greeting them entrance. "The Marauder's Mansion." McGonagall said, glancing at him, before ushering him inside.

The room was simple enough.

A fire roared happily in the marble firplace, a three person couch, an armchair, coffee table and a red rug in front of it. A jar of glittering white powder sat on the mantle. The kitchen was connected to the living room, black and white tiles seperating their space. An island table with four stools sat at the very end. A bookcase was up against the wall, filled with books, both old, new, thick and thin. There were five doors. The closest to the living room had _Prongs _in silvery golden letters at the top. The closest to the kitchen had _Padfoot _in red letters. The closest to the bookcase had _Moony _in silver letters. The closest to the door, near the one with _Prongs_, was _Prongslet _in golden letters. The last one was blank, on the far side of the room. _Freak_ guessed it was the bathroom.

"Now, this may be a bit of a shock." McGonagall said, suddenly becoming un-strict (is that even a word? _Freak _thought) "So you might want to sit down." she gestered to the couch. Hesitantly, _Freak_ sat down. "They'll be here in a moment." and with that, she entered the room that said _Prongs_.

_Freak_ waited in silence, his body tense. What was going to happen to him? Was he going to be sent back to his realatives? Where they going to beat him? The very thought senta shiver of fear down his spine.

And then, the door leading to Prongs's room opened and three men slowly walked out, McGonagall bringing up the rear.

One had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. Another had brown hair, streaked with grey, and warm brown eyes. The last, most hesitant one, had messy black hair, round glasses, and hazel eyes.

The three men stood before _Freak_, just staring at him. The first man, the one with shoulder length hair, was gazing at him with a broad smile, his eyes dancing with happines, but also a ting of saddness. The second man, with greying hair, was smiling at him warmly, eyes also happy, yet sad. And the third man was looking at him with something like awe and pure, utter happiness. And also grief.

Harry- wait, what?- shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll leave you four alone." McGonagall said, before exiting through the portrait.

There was a moment of silence.

"Hello, Harry." the second man said finally. _Freak_ nearly sighed in relief. They thought he was Harry Potter. Or was it just an act? He immediantly tensed up again.

"Hey."_ Freak_ replied quietly, vpice barely above a whisper.

"My name's Remus Lupin." the second man said, "Nicknamed Moony."

_Freak _gave him a small smile, before looking back down at his feet.

"I'm Sirius Black." said the first man immediantly, taking a step forward, but he seemed to restrain himself, "Nicknamed Padfoot."

They all looked at the man with round glasses, who was still staring at _Freak_. Remus elbowed the third man, snapping him out of his trance-like state.

"Er, James." he said, "Nicknames Prongs."

"Harry Potter." _Freak_ said quietly still, before mentally scolding himself.

James hesitated for a second, "Potter."

"What?" _Freak_ said, frowning at him. He almost immediantly regreted opening his big _stupid _mouth. A blush crept up his neck and he once again averted his gaze to his shoes.

"Potter." James repeated, taking a deep breath ,"My names James Potter."

_Freak_ just stared at him, a sense of pure horror settling in his stomach. What has he done? These men weren't here to scold him for pretending to be the famous Harry Potter. They actually thought he was Harry Potter and he is now meeting the guys dad, who thinks he's his long lost son. What's he gotten himself into? He should have corrected Hagrid the moment he began calling him Harry!

The silence stretched on, pounding against their eardrums.

"I... I better go..." _Freak_ said, slowly getting his feet.

"Wait, Harry." Remus said, grabbing his upper arm gently. But _Freak_ still flinched, half expecting to be hit, "Please just listen."

Harry shook his head, shaking all over, before prying his arm away from Remus and running out of the portrait hole.

* * *

James sat on the couch, his head in his hands.

He was so _stupid_. He did it to quickly. He should have kept his bloody _patience_! But no, he was just to bloody eager to meet him, that it- it- URGH! Why did he have to be so stupid?! Why did Dumbledore have to send Harry away? Why did Lily have to die? Why did Voldemort have to be born? Why did Peter betray them? Why did they even friend the rat? Why didn't they realise he wasn't trust worthy when his Animagus was a _rat_? Why was this happening to HIM?!

"He hate's me." James croaked, his eyes stinging with tears.

"He doesn't hate you." Remus said sharply, looking up, "He's just overwhelmed. Harry's probably gone back to the Gryffindor Common Room to clear his head."

"Wait," Sirius said, sitting up straight from where he'd been sulking in the armchair, "Does he even _know _where it is? Or where _anything _is?"

The three men froze.

"Shit."

* * *

_Freak_ was lost.

He'd been wondering the dark castle for half an hour. To tell the truth, no matter how childish it was, he was scared. The shadows get morphing into things, every shadow casted by a suit of armour looked like his Aunt, a frying pan in hand, ready to run off to her fat husband and he kept expecting Uncle Vernon to come out with a belt, shouting about how he dare sneak out of his cupboard and raid their fridge.

The giant castle looked rather creepy at night. It sent a chill of fear down Harry's spine. Heck, he was so scared he forgot to call himself "Freak."

A cold wind came through the open window. Harry hugged himself, shivering.

And then, quiet suddenly, a large hand landed on his shoulder.

Harry jumped nearly three feet in the air, giving out a loud yelp that bounced across the walls, before spinning on his heel's, his heart pounding in his chest, expecting to see Uncle Vernon, his face purple with rage, a vain throbbing in his temple, large hands clutching a leather belt, it's clip gleaming- only to come face to face with Sirius.

Sirius raised his hands in surrender, but his eyes were dancing with amusement, "Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you, Prongslet."

_Prongslet_.

Harry- _Freak__\- _WHAT EVER!- leaned against the wall, his heart still pounding. He was still shaking, his eyes wide, his breathing fast. He thought he was having a panic attack.

Sirius was frowning in concern, all amusement gone, "Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you- I- uh..."_  
_

Harry had slid down to the floor, still shaking, looking at Sirius in terror. He was going to beat him. He knew it.

"Harry?"

He didn't respond. He was in some sort of petrified trance.

Strong arms rapped around him, pulling him close to a strong chest. Harry clutched to the shirt, still trembling from head to toe. His hair was being stroked.

Harry just sat there, pressed close to this man's torso, who was rocking him back and forth, huming something. It was soothing. He didn't know how long he sat there, but, eventually, his breathing evened out and he suddenly felt rather sleepy.

Harry gasped in shock, as he was suddeny lifted off the ground. He clung to Sirius's shirt, who adjusted him so he was being carried on his hip, Harry's head resting on his shoulder, and began walking back down the corridor.

He might have fallen asleep at one point. Harry (_Freak_\- SHUT UP!) didn't really know. Just that the next moment, Sirius was whispering the password and he was being carried into the 'Marauders Mansion', was it? Sirius looked around. The other two didn't seem to be there.

Sirius adjusted Harry's position, hand still running through his hair, before walking towards the door with _Padfoot _on it. He opened it, closing it with his foot.

He had a double bed with the Gryffindor colors, a polished wardrobe, a chest, a desk and chair, some chest of drawers, and a window, giving him a nice view of the grounds. Sirius set Harry on the bed, who blinked sleepily at him, and pulled out his wand, transfiguring his school robe's into a pair of red pajama's with golden stripes, before pulling back the covers and climbing in, tucking Harry- _Freak_\- up against his chest, resting his cheek on his messy black hair.

Harry's cheeks were red. He wanted to protest, but he found he rather liked it. And before he knew it, he was fast asleep.


End file.
